oneshot
by Marie yaoi fan
Summary: quelques histoires courtes qui ne méritent pas une story à elles seules. je regroupe donc ici un petit groupe d'histoires en un seul chapitre chacune dagur, harold / hiccup
1. la loutre et l'écrevasse

La loutre et l'écrevasse.

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

Tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

Toute reproduction, même partielle, effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire avant que les exilés ne capturent Dagur.

Le clan de la Loutre n'était pas le plus peuplé, ni le plus riche mais c'en était l'un des plus puissants avec sa flotille menée par des marins plus expérimentés que tout autre. Ils possédaient 3 îles dont la plus grande était une belle plaine herbeuse et buissonnante qui convenait merveilleusement à l'élevage de chevaux (ce qui était rare) ainsi qu'un îlot couvert de forêt qui lui fournissait le bois pour ses bateaux et enfin un îlot rocheux qui était à lui seul la plus prolifique mine de fer de tout l'archipel. Le clan de la Loutre était respecté mais c'était un peuple doux et calme qui ne cherchait jamais querelle.

Les trois chevaux s'ébrouaient et broutaient le long du ruisseau tandis que leurs trois cavalières jouaient à s'asperger d'eau. Les trois jeune fille du fier clan de la loutre profitaient de cette belle journée d'été pour s'amuser un peu car une visite ''d'état'' était prévue pour les trois prochains jours et cela ne leur laisserait pas beaucoup de temps libre surtout pour la fille aînée du chef : Marie. Celle ci devrait le seconder sans faille et prendre soin de ses hôtes car sa mère était morte quelques années au paravent la laissant ainsi ''femme de la maison''.

Dagur le dérangé voguait fièrement avec sa flotte pour rencontrer les alliés de sa tribu : les Loutres. Il venait renouveler un traité de paix ...encore un, il y avait bien trop de paix à son goût mais il ne faisait pas l'erreur de sous estimer la pacifique petite tribu. Par contre, il avait un peu sous estimé les courants marins à cet endroit : il avait quelque peu dérivé et se trouvait maintenant sur une plage déserte en bordure de plaine. Ça n'était pas grave, il décida d'accoster et de trouver de l'eau claire pour ''se rafraîchir'' avant de faire sa grande entrée. Pendant que ses hommes se concentraient à l'embouchure, il décida de remonter un peu le ruisseau pour profiter d'eau propre et claire. Soudain, au détour d'un buisson, il entendit le hennissement puissant d'un cheval et des bruits d'agitation. Les chevaux, il n'aimait pas ça : son père l'avait mis sur le dos d'une de ces bêtes quand il était petit mais il avait vite mordu la poussière devant les deux clans qui se moquaient de lui. Puis une voix féminine « ça suffit vous deux ! » et le calme revint.

Dagur se faufila entre les épais buissons, usant de ses talents de chasseur pour ne pas faire de bruit et s'approcha au plus près de trois jeunes femmes qui se baignaient dans le ruisseau. Il écouta discrètement la conversation qui tournait autour des parenvrilles : « on dit qu'ils ne sont pas très propres, ils puent comme des cochons » avança la première à l'éclatante chevelure rousse. Le jeune chef était piqué dans son amour propre mais ne bougea pas. Une grande et forte blonde ajouta « c'est comme leur chef...il parait que c'est un vrai monstre » « un monstre ? Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères ? » tempéra la fille du chef. « il parait qu'il peut tuer un homme rien que pour avoir regardé son laid visage et ses horribles tatouages... » gloussa la blonde. « Vous exagérez, moi je me rappelle un gentil petit garçon roux... timide même » avança la fille du chef qui l'avait connu tout petit pendant que leurs pères traitaient. Le jeune chef était en ébullition : était ce donc ça qu'on pensait de son peuple ? Des gens hideux, méchants et... puants ? Il du quand même bien admettre que la façon dont il avait ces infos n'était pas très orthodoxe mais il comptait bien redorer leur blason. Il du filer bien vite car un des chevaux s'intéressait trop à lui et allait le faire repérer.

Il redescendit près de ses hommes et vérifia deux fois que tout le monde était bien propre... il allait les faire mentir ces ''on-dit''. Pour sa tête et ses tatouages...il ne pouvait rien faire mais il ne s'estimait pas si laid que ça. Enfin ils dirigèrent leurs bateaux vers le port pour leur grande entrée. Ils furent accueillis par les cors et la flotte alliée en une apothéose synonyme de puissances pour les uns comme pour les autres. Les Loutres accueillirent leurs alliés en grande pompe comme d'habitude. À peine eut il mis le pied à terre que le chef des Loutres vint à sa rencontre avec sa bonhomie habituelle : « alors GRAND CHEF, tu vas bien depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu... t'avais encore des boutons d'acné !» « comme tu vois chef, en grande forme ! » répondit il en bombant le torse. Dans l'assistance, il repéra les deux jeunes filles du ruisseau en plus de la fille du chef qui se tenait aux côtés de son père.

« Allez viens dans la grande salle goûter tous les délices préparés sous la supervision de ma fille » gronda le doux géant en entraînant son (petit) homologue vers la fastueuse grand salle. Le festin dans la grand salle, la visite de l'île et de son armurerie...puis enfin la signature de ce foutu traité qui était valable 5 ans. Ah ! 5 ans sans revoir cette île misérable avec une si piètre opinion des parenvrilles ! Tout se déroula comme à l'accoutumée...y compris la visite de l'écurie qui ne fut pas pour plaire au jeune chef au milieu de tous ces équidés. Enfin arriva le moment de signer mais au lieu de lui tendre le parchemin comme d'habitude, le chef Loutre lui demanda « tu as bien eu 19 ans cette année et tu ne t'es pas encore marié ? » drôle de question, mais rien que des mots après tout « oui, c'est ça... en quoi est ce que ça vous intéresse ? » « avec ton père on avait signé un accord en même temps que le premier traité, il est temps de conclure une paix durable entre nos deux tribus » dit le chef en sortant un parchemin visiblement très ancien mais il est vrai qu'un accord conclu au début de la paix datait d'il y a 15 ans !

Le précieux parchemin fut déplié et Dagur y vit très nettement la signature de son père mais il tomba des nues en lisant le contenu de l'accord : si son fils (lui donc) n'était pas marié à 19 ans lors de la troisième reconduction du traité, il devrait épouser la fille du chef Loutre non mariée dont l'âge approchait le plus du sien... en l'occurrence la fille du ruisseau aux cheveux noirs, qui était née la même année que lui. À cette mention cette dernière se rebiffa « vous n'allez pas céder à ce procédé d'un autre âge ? Pourquoi ne m'en avoir jamais parlé ? Pour éviter que je trouve un moyen de pipeauter vos sales arrangements ? » s'emporta t-elle. « Ne t'énerves pas comme ça : c'est une chance pour nos deux tribus de s'unir à jamais et oui je ne t'en ai pas parlé pour que tu ne prennes pas tes jambes à ton cou » « avec LUI en plus, avec la réputation qu'il a ? tu me forcerais à partir avec ce... » « monstre » compléta Dagur. Elle le regarda d'un air triste avant de tourner les talons et de s'enfuir. « Ne t'inquiètes pas, elle n'ira pas loin sans son cheval... et je l'ai fait enfermer à double tour ». Le jeune homme comprit alors toute la portée des paroles de son père à propos de cette tribu qui cachait un cœur féroce derrière des doux sourires.

Le jeune chef était partagé : accepter et se retrouver marié à quelqu'un qu'il ne connaissait que très peu ou refuser et voir une guerre ouverte se déclarer entre leurs deux puissantes tribus ? Il décida malgré lui de se mettre du côté de la paix pour une fois... après tout être marié ne devait pas être si désagréable que ça... et la fille était jolie. Depuis la chambre d'invité dans la hutte du chef loutre, il entendait de violents éclats de voix « tu ne peux pas m'obliger... » « si tu ne cèdes pas c'est ton cheval qu'on mangera au banquet de mariage... ». Puis ensuite vinrent des bruits de lutte « tu ne veux pas te marier avec un œil au beurre noir ? Alors arrête de gigoter... ». Oui décidément ils étaient impitoyables derrière leur faux calme.

Le lendemain matin, au réveil, Dagur fut surpris de voir l'avancement des préparatifs : visiblement l'autre chef avait tout préparé dans le dos de sa fille. À ce train là il seraient mariés avant le coucher du soleil... il devait vraiment craindre qu'elle s'échappe. Et lui...devrait il toujours la maintenir sous clé pour ne pas qu'elle se soustraie à cette union non consentie ? Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'il voyait le mariage...AVANT. En effet, le chef Loutre annonça qu'ils seraient unis au coucher du soleil (pour le romantisme), suivi d'un grand banquet et enfin qu'il pourrait repartir le lendemain comme prévu.

Dagur mit son armure d'apparat pour l'occasion et se présenta devant l'hôtel où un vénérable aîné devait procéder à l'union. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de voir arriver le chef loutre tirant sa fille apprêtée mais les poings liés comme un vulgaire chien de race. Elle aurait pu être magnifique dans la tunique immaculée relevée de broderies en fils d'or mais son expression de farouche opposition la rendait beaucoup moins belle que simplement habillée au bord de la rivière. « et maintenant mademoiselle Marie voulez vous prendre pour époux... » « NON, non et non » « je t'ordonne de dire oui ! » tonna son père avec une dureté dans la voix que le parenvrille ne lui avait jamais entendue et qui faisait froid dans le dos. « je t'ai toujours obéi, TOUJOURS...mais là c'est non ». le robuste viking se saisit de sa fille à bras le corps, la musela d'une main « vous avez tous entendu, elle a dit oui » et un murmure d'approbation passa dans les rangs de témoins massés devant le ''spectacle''. De son autre main il défit ses liens et força une de ses mains au dessus de l'arme rituelle. Il ne restait qu'à lier leurs mains pour qu'ils soient officiellement mariés et il put sentir toute la tension qui régnait dans la jeune femme. Il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait cruellement mordu la main de son père et que du sang coulait lentement de la large paume jusque sur l'habit nuptial pour le consteller de gouttes cramoisies.

Le jeune chef parenvrille redescendit l'allée aussi dignement que possible à côté de son homologue qui portait la jeune femme toujours en furie jusqu'à la hutte du chef qu'il leur laissait gracieusement pour la ''nuit de noces''. Une fois entrés, la jeune fille rousse du ruisseau apporta deux cornes à boire en indiquant que celle de droite était celle de la mariée puis le père jeta sa propre fille au sol « maintenant elle est a toi, fais en ce que tu veux » et il referma à double tours la lourde porte. La jeune femme se tourna vers son bourreau avec un air purement animal. « doucement, je ne vais pas te... faire du mal. La paix est scellée, très bien, mais on est obligés à rien d'autre ! » dit Dagur un peu effrayé par la tournure des choses. Il voulut se saisir d'une corne mais elle l'arrêta « non pas celle là, c'est la mienne » « une c'est l'autre » dit il en portant le récipient à ses lèvres. Elle se précipita pour l'arracher de ses mains. Il subodora qu'un plan louche se tramait :

« qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ces cornes à boire ? »

« dans la tienne rien, je le promets...dans la mienne c'est moi que ça regarde »

« tu ne vas quand même pas... »

« si je vais...je préfère encore ça à être une esclave battue et violée à l'envi. »

« poses ça, je te l'ai dit je ne vais pas te... toucher si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux et tu seras bien traitée sur parenvrille »

« oui une esclave bien traitée » dit elle en portant la corne à ses lèvres

« non non, tu pourras partir si tu veux... je dirais que tu as réussi à t'enfuir et puis basta... »

« pourquoi tu ferais ça ? »

« tu te rappelles il y a dix ans quand mon père et moi on est venu ? Un petit caid m'avait volé mes bonbons et tu es allée les récupérer... tu es revenue les cheveux en bataille et le nez en sang »

« oui et alors ? »

« c'est là que j'ai compris que les filles sont bien plus dures et courageuses que les garçons et que toi tu étais de mon côté. Je m'étais promis que si je pouvais faire quelque chose pour toi, je le ferais»

« tu me proposes ma liberté en échange de ces bonbons que je t'ai rendus ? »

« c'était...gentil...et crois moi à l'époque on n'était pas très gentils avec moi »

Elle baissa la boisson que Dagur s'empressa d'aller jeter aux commodités. Quand il revint il la trouva assise sur le lit en pleurant doucement. Il était néanmoins démuni face à cette femme en pleurs... face à SA femme en pleurs. Il l'entoura d'un bras et l'attira contre son épaule. Comment un père peut-il faire ça à son enfant... n'empêche, il n'aurait jamais cru que son propre père aurait pris de tels arrangements.

Le lendemain matin, Dagur se réveilla tard (alcool du banquet aidant) et trouva son lit vide. La chambre était peut être vide mais une bonne odeur de cuisine montait d'en bas. Il s'habilla et descendit pour trouver la jeune femme en train de faire des crêpes ce qui provoqua un grondement monstrueux de son estomac. « bonjour chef...tu vois que tu as un monstre à l'intérieur de toi » ironisa la jeune femme. Le parenvrille ne savait pas trop comment se comporter à présent. « j'ai voulu aller chercher du lard pour le petit déjeuner mais on ne veux pas m'ouvrir la porte...c'est toi qui doit demander » « humpf » fut tout ce que le jeune chef pu dire tant il avait la bouche pleine de la délicieuse douceur. De le voir manger de si bon cœur elle lui sourit faiblement. Elle avait les yeux rougis et des traces de larmes sur ses joues mais elle trouvait encore la force de sourire... il admirait sa force.

Après avoir mangé une copieuse portion il demanda qu'on ouvre la porte. Quand ce fut fait il constata que tout le monde s'attendait à ce qu'il soit couvert de bleus et de griffures , trophées obtenus lors de la bataille nuptiale. La jeune fille rousse attendait aussi fébrilement à proximité et elle interrogea Dagur du regard ; celui ci secoua imperceptiblement le tête en un signe qu'elle seule pouvait déchiffrer. Quand la jeune femme parut, propre et changée, ce fut la consternation : qu'avait il fait de si miraculeux pour calmer une fille Loutre en furie. Il s'en alla simplement pour donner ses dernières directives à sa flotte pour leur départ. Elle alla à l'écurie pour ''préparer'' son cheval au voyage car il était hors de question qu'elle parte sans lui. Elle empaqueta aussi ses maigres affaires dans une malle et fit monter tout ça sur le bateau de son mari. Le jeune chef n'était pas à l'aise du tout d'avoir à son bord un animal imprévisible d'une demi tonne mais la jeune femme avait insisté pour reprendre son précieux compagnon. Elle en avait publiquement réclamé la propriété pour qu'on accepte de lui ouvrir les portes de l'écurie. Mais sur Loutre tout le monde aimait les chevaux et savait qu'elle ne partirait pas sans son fidèle coursier.

Au moment de partir, les chefs se faisaient les dernières recommandations d'usage quand le chef Loutre voulu prendre sa fille dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bon voyage. Elle lui colla un bon coup dans les parties puis s'écria bien fort « n'oubliez pas... je n'ai plus de père et je n'appartiens plus au clan des Loutres. Aujourd'hui mon clan c'est les parenvrilles et si des combats devaient être menés c'est de leur côté que je serais ! Quand à toi... » dit elle en désignant son père « c'est tout ce qu'il te reste » lui envoya t-elle en lui lançant la tunique nuptiale maculée de sang. Cela ne parut pas émouvoir le père éconduit et son clan. Les bateaux parenvrilles s'éloignèrent doucement au gré des flots tandis que la jeune femme restait à l'arrière du bateau pour regarder la terre de son enfance s'éloigner inexorablement. Malgré l'absence de larmes, le jeune chef imaginait sans peine sa douleur et vint près d'elle malgré la présence de l'immense cheval noir qui était lui aussi là pour consoler sa maîtresse. Le jeune homme passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui. Elle détourna le regard pour le plonger dans celui de son époux et, contre toute attente, lui fit un magnifique sourire « au moins ici j'ai une personne qui m'aime... là bas je hais tout le monde d'avoir laissé ça se produire ainsi. Je regretterais juste la terre de mes ancêtres. » dit elle avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule amie. Dagur se sentait un peu perdu à cause de la situation qui évoluait si rapidement mais il pré-sentait qu'avec eux deux tout se passerait bien.

Le soir de la traversée, à nouveau confinés dans une chambre et dans l'embarras, elle vint s'installer à côté de lui dans le lit et annonça tout de go : « tu t'es fait avoir en pensant t'allier à de puissants navigateurs » « pardon ? » « sur Loutre tout va mal depuis un an ou deux : la mine est presque épuisée, les ressources ont baissés et ce sont les bateaux de la flotte qui ont étés les plus impactés. Aujourd'hui il ne reste même pas la moitié des vaisseaux de guerre en état et les fonds seraient très restreints pour mener une campagne » fit elle sans sourciller « si j'avais pu te parler avant, je te l'aurais dit : une guerre avec Loutre ne t'aurais même pas inquiété ». Dagur tombait de haut avec ces révélations : il s'était fait avoir et avait fait tout ça pour rien ! Il saisissait très bien pourquoi ils avaient tant insisté pour que ce mariage ait lieu : ils comptaient sur cette alliance pour demander de l'aide en cas d'attaque ou en cas de disette... c'était vraiment fourbe. Il en vint à se demander si son père avait vraiment signé un tel contrat...après tout, ce n'était vraiment pas son genre. Mais il ne pouvait ni confirmer ni infirmer sa théorie sans le contrat et il lui avait bien semblé qu'il était authentique. Il fulminait intérieurement mais il ne pouvait laisser aller sa colère contre la jeune femme qui n'y pouvait rien. Il se releva donc et monta en tenue de nuit sur le pont pour donner des coups de poings dans le mât pour s'être montré si bête. Le cheval attaché sur le pont le regarda faire avec une pointe d'inquiétude et souffla bruyamment. Il fut immédiatement rassuré par la présence de la jeune femme qui était montée elle aussi « ça ne sers à rien, tu vas juste te faire mal » dit elle à son époux « il faut que je tape sur quelque chose sinon... » s'emporta le jeune chef. Elle comprenait maintenant d'où lui venait sa réputation d'emporté et de violant mais elle sentait qu'il ne serait pas comme ça avec elle.

Le retour sur parenvrille se fit comme d'habitude sauf la consternation ambiante de voir ramener un cheval sur leur île. La confusion fut encore plus grande quand la nouvelle du mariage de leur chef se répandit comme une traînée de poudre. Tous regardaient la jeune femme comme une bête curieuse et cela la mettait mal à l'aise. Son époux lui montra la hutte du chef qui serait désormais la sienne et fit monter sa malle dans la chambre. Tout était si différent, elle se sentait perdue même si elle n'en laissait rien paraître. Imaginant aisément son malaise, il lui dit d'emblée de s'occuper de faire construire une écurie pour son cheval à côté de la maison. Mieux valait lui occuper l'esprit pour le moment. Il chargea son fidèle Vorg de veiller un maximum sur elle, de lui montrer les artisans dont elle aurait besoin et les matériaux disponibles. Elle partit explorer l'île à cheval dès le premier jour et s'étonna que l'île soit aussi accidentée et autant boisée... par vraiment le lieu idéal pour un cheval mais elle devrait pouvoir se débrouiller avec un seul.

Les jours qui suivirent, elle tenta tant bien que mal de s'intégrer et... construisit le box de son cheval de ses propres mains. Tout, de l'établissement des plans à de l'abattage du bois de charpente en passant par la mise en place des pierres, fut fait de ses mains. Le capitaine parenvrille se trouva bien désœuvré face à cette débrouillardise mais le petit édifice se dressa bientôt fièrement à côté de la maison du chef. Le cheval lui même était une petite attraction à lui tout seul : rares étaient les vikings à en avoir déjà vu et encore plus à s'en être approchés. L'immense jument à la robe noire nommée Odyssée se faisait heureusement très bien à la vie solitaire, séparée de son troupeau. La jeune femme en faisait autant de son côté et commença petit à petit à s'intégrer à la société parenvrille. Les moments les plus difficiles étaient la nuit ou elle devait partager sa couche avec son mari... bien qu'il ne fit jamais un geste déplacé à son égard. Elle ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de penser qu'il finirait par réclamer son ''du''.

Pourtant, au fil des jours passés ensemble, les deux époux se découvrirent de vraies affinités : ils aimaient les même choses, pratiquaient les même activités (sauf l'équitation) et savaient l'un comme l'autre se montrer impitoyables. Dagur se sentait parfaitement à l'aise avec son épouse comme lorsqu'ils étaient enfants même s'il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser qu'elle ne restait avec lui que par obligation nuptiale. Pourtant il se prenait à rêver d'une vraie relation de couple. De son côté la jeune femme s'étonnait de pouvoir être aussi à l'aise avec un homme auquel on l'avait mariée de force et commençait à développer des sentiments plus profonds pour ce garçon décrit comme monstrueux mais qui se montrait si prévenant avec elle : il était tout l'inverse d'un habitant de Loutre.

Un jour, un grand festin fut organisé à l'occasion du renouvellement du traité de paix avec le clan du Narval et l'alcool coula à flot. Quand tout le monde fut parti, le couple de chefs se mit (enfin) au lit ; Dagur était très éméché... assez pour déballer à sa femme tout ce qu'il avait sur cœur avant de s'effondrer dans un sommeil profond. Marie, elle, était quasi sobre et fut remuée jusqu'aux tréfonds de son âme d'entendre cet homme réputé si dur réclamer son affection comme un petit garçon blessé. Elle décida de se montrer plus avenante avec lui, advienne que pourra. Elle n'avait que deux choix de toutes façons : aimer son mari ou ne jamais aimer quiconque. Dans la mesure du possible elle préférait la première solution : elle se sentait beaucoup plus proche de lui qu'elle ne l'avait été avec quiconque. Le lendemain matin, le jeune homme se réveilla et mis quelques secondes à se souvenir de tout... il fut mortifié d'avoir ainsi vidé son sac sans garde-fous « tu sais pour hier, ce que je t'ai dit je ... je... » il ne savait même pas comment finir sa phrase. « L'alcool à cet étonnant effet que de rendre les gens totalement honnêtes » compléta sa jeune épouse. Le jeune chef fut obligé acquiescer. « Je voulais que tu saches que je suis prête à te donner ''plus'' si c'est ce dont tu as envie. Je suis sûre que les sentiments se développeront : en bien comme en mal si ça doit advenir ». Dagur déglutit avec difficultés « tu ne fais pas ça par ''obligation'' j'espère » demanda t-il. « Dagur le dérangé, je me donne à toi de mon plein gré peu importe les autres liens qui nous unissent ». Il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : elle l'acceptait tel qu'il était avec tous ses défauts et ses fêlures. Il s'approcha timidement pour lui proposer un baiser en effleurant ses lèvres, la jeune femme y répondit très favorablement. Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement pour la première fois. Ils durent se séparer à regrets pour continuer leurs obligations de chefs avec la délégation du clan du Narval.

La délégation du Narval était composée de 5 aînés qui dirigeaient la tribu de concert : pas de chef chez eux. Les parenvrilles trouvaient ce modèle étrange et pas pratique du tout mais il fallait respecter les choix des autres pour pouvoir établir la paix. Ce jour là, le conseil amena sur la table la façon dont il avait pris femme qui leur était revenue aux oreilles le jour précédent pendant le banquet « c'est inacceptable ! Nous la considérons comme captive... nous ne pouvons ratifier le traité avec cette tâche morale ». Dagur en avait ras la pomponette de ces manœuvres politiques, il ne rêvait que d'une bonne guerre, de les écraser tous et de les dominer ensuite par la force... au moins ils fermeraient leurs maudites bouches. Marie monta au créneau « Dagur n'y est pour rien, il est une victime tout comme moi ! Lui ne m'a jamais forcée à rien... si vous devez en vouloir à quelqu'un adressez vous au clan de la Loutre » dit elle en crachant les derniers mots comme des insultes. « il aurait pu refuser, il aurait du refuser de prendre une jeune femme pour servir des ambitions politiques ». « Et plonger deux peuples dans la guerre ? N'est ce pas de l'abnégation que de se sacrifier pour le bien du plus grand nombre ? ». Il y eu un grand tumulte chez les parenvrilles et les cinq aînés du Narval se regardèrent avec perplexité. Ils se retirèrent sur leur bateau et la discussion dura toute la journée. Au soir, le conseil daigna enfin redescendre à terre pour communiquer sa décision : ils signeraient le traité. À nouveau un grand banquet pour fêter cela. Tout le monde avait une opinion bien différente du jeune chef.

Dagur prit bien soin de ne boire que le minimum pour ne pas se mettre dans le même état que la veille : il voulait absolument avoir une vision claire de ce qui se passerait ce soir là entre sa femme et lui. La jeune femme apprécia beaucoup l'attention et su se montrer très ''reconnaissante'' en lui roucoulant des tas de mots doux à l'oreille. Néanmoins le jeune chef proposa de n'aller ''plus loin'' qu'un autre jour : histoire de laisser les ''sentiments'' évoluer. Cela eu un effet bœuf sur son épouse qui décida que les sentiments avaient suffisamment ''mûris''...elle savait maintenant qu'elle aimait ce jeune homme si prévenant, il avait gagné son cœur. Elle lui proposa doucement à l'oreille de vraiment devenir mari et femme. Le jeune chef hésita, se demanda même si c'était ''un piège'' mais il ne su pas résister très longtemps au corps féminin qui se lovait tout contre le sien : cette nuit serait sa ''grande'' nuit ; il put constater que c'était aussi le cas de son épouse : ils partagèrent leur première fois avec bonheur et tendresse. Pour la première fois il se sentit accepté totalement sans aucune pression de l'ordre d'être le chef, d'être le plus méchant sur place ou d'avoir une hache sous la gorge... juste LUI avec juste ELLE... le début de quelque chose de nouveau et de grandiose.

Les jours qui suivirent furent des jours de pur bonheur pour les tourtereaux mais une ombre vint assombrir leur bonheur : les récoltes s'annonçaient vraiment pas terrible. Toutes les ressources étaient au point le plus bas. Si bien, qu'un matin du début d'automne , les parenvrilles reçurent un message des loutres pour organiser une grande réunion pour discuter de ce problème épineux. Décidément, ils n'avaient pas attendu très longtemps avant de se servir de leur toute nouvelle alliance. Dagur donna son accord rapidement au grand étonnement de tous mais il avait un petit plan en tête pour lequel c'était l'occasion rêvée. Sa femme se fit plus distante après qu'il eu annoncé sa décision mais il savait qu'elle serait ravie une fois son plan exécuté... il ne pouvait juste pas en parler avant avec elle : il ne voulait pas lui donner de faux espoirs. Il affréta donc trois navires pour se rendre chez ses ''alliés''. Il usa de trésors d'ingéniosité pour la convaincre de l'accompagner mais il voulait absolument qu'elle soit là.

Les trois vaisseaux arrivèrent à destination et furent accueillis comme à l'accoutumée. Le chef Loutre accueilli Dagur avec une grande embrassade « alors, fils, tu as donc répondu à notre appel » « c'est bien normal, c'est un problème qui nous touche tous » répondit le parenvrille sur un ton limite mielleux. Le chef Loutre voulu faire de même avec sa fille mais sa mine renfrognée le dissuada d'essayer il se contenta d'un « bon retour à la maison ma fille » auquel juste un grognement étouffé répondit. Il conduit ses invités dans la grand salle pour discuter, là les parenvrilles purent aisément comprendre que la situation devenait vraiment critique pour l'autre tribu : le festin... n'en était pas un. Pour Dagur, il était temps de mettre son plan à exécution : durant tout le repas, il poussa atrocement le chef Loutre à boire outrancièrement tandis que lui évitait soigneusement de boire autant que faire se peut. Sa femme remarqua son manège à son grand dam et elle sembla en saisir la teneur pour cette partie préparatoire et prit en main le service : chaque fois qu'elle apportait des choppes, elle apportait une choppe d'eau à son époux et une de bière à son père.

Le résultat ne se fit pas attendre : le chef autochtone se trouva bientôt ivre mort. Dagur passa à la deuxième partie du plan en orientant la conversation sur ''le bon vieux temps'' et il réussit à merveille : le vieil homme était intarissable à se sujet (même l'histoire de la chute de cheval de Dagur refit surface en faisant rire les hommes éméchés). « et alors comment vous est venu l'idée de nous marier ? » glissa le parenvrille dans la conversation. Le vieil homme sembla se forcer à reprendre quelque peu ses esprits comme si... comme s'il se préparait à cacher des choses : « vous auriez vu comme vous vous entendiez bien tout petits, de vrais larrons en foire » finit il par dire. « encore une bière ? Je vais la... » « non, non plus de bière ... sinon je vais devoir me relever dix fois pendant la nuit. Tu sais ce que c'est ! ». Mince alors, son plan tombait à l'eau s'il ne pouvait pas obtenir des informations parfaitement honnêtes.

Mais il pouvait compter sur son épouse qui retourna discrètement au bateau pour chercher une poudre faite de ''fleurs des larmes'' qui réagissait très mal avec l'alcool, en augmentant ses effets. Elle apporta aux deux hommes des cornes de tisane en faisait un signe discret à son époux pour qu'il choisisse la corne de droite. Le jeune homme compris l'allusion et s'empara de la ''bonne'' corne en tendant l'autre à son hôte. Celui ci la vida d'un trait. Marie passa alors tout près d'eux : « on s'est tout de suite entendus n'est ce pas ? » « oh non, la première fois vous vous battiez comme des chiffonniers, il a fallut que vous vous voyez une seconde fois pour vous mettre à jouer ensemble ». La jeune femme fit un clin d'œil à son époux : c'était le moment : « si on ne s'entendait pas au début, pourquoi nous promettre l'un à l'autre ? » . Le vieil homme sembla encore lutter mais au bout de 10 seconde il se détendit : « mais on ne vous a jamais promis l'un à l'autre, j'ai tout mis en scène pour nous assurer du soutien... avouez que c'est un coup de maître ! » finit il par avouer. Ça y était, ils avaient enfin le fin mot de l'histoire : tout cela n'était qu'une arnaque politique !

Dagur vit rouge à l'occasion de cette ''confession'' : il envoya directement un uppercut magistral dans la mâchoire de son homologue qui se trouva à terre du premier coup. Dans la salle, ignorant pourtant le motif de la dispute, les relations entre parenvrilles et Loutres tournèrent au pugilat. Marie se plaça immédiatement en défense avec son époux et ils étalèrent bon nombre de Loutres bien imbibées. Au terme d'un long combat (parfois cocasse vu le taux d'alcool des protagonistes), les parenvrilles eurent le dessus et enfermèrent leurs ennemis dans leurs propres geôles.

Le lendemain matin fut rude pour bien des protagonistes. Les parenvrilles se félicitaient d'avoir eu le dessus mais ne connaissaient toujours pas le fin mot de l'histoire. Vers midi, une fois tout le monde réveillé, Marie ordonna que les ''prisonniers'' soient extraits de leurs cellules et amenés sur la grand place sous bonne escorte, ce qui fut fait selon ses désirs. Elle fit mettre son père à genoux devant elle et son époux : « alors reconnaissez vous vos torts en créant un faux accord de mariage de toutes pièces ? ». le vieil homme résista dignement en gardant le silence. « Cet homme à créé de toutes pièces cette histoire d'accord entre nos deux tribus : il a menti et humilié son peuple et le notre » annonça t-elle haut et fort. Parmi les prisonniers un vague murmure s'éleva tandis que les parenvrilles se montraient indignés. « aujourd'hui nous avons pris le contrôle de l'île et nous exigeons un dédommagement pour le mal fait » tonna t-elle. « une rançon, hein, il ne reste rien sur cette île qui puisse vous intéresser » fut tout ce que dit le chef Loutre. Dagur entra en scène « du fer, des navires de guerre équipés, de l'or... » « il n'y a plus rien de tout ça » dit le vénérable aîné du village « la mine ne donne quasi plus rien, les récoltes ont été catastrophiques et le trésor de l'île a fondu en tentant de garder les apparences intactes ».

La jeune femme fut interloquée que la situation de sa tribu jadis prospère soit tombée si bas... au point de mentir pour assurer ses arrières. « bien, si tel est le cas nous allons prendre le contrôle de l'île et faire ce qui doit être fait » annonça Marie « chef acceptes tu notre domination ? » « alors là tu rêves fillette » fut la seule réponse qu'elle reçu. Elle pointa une hache sous le menton de son propre père « bien alors meurs, je tuerais chaque chef dans la ligne d'héritiers jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ai plus raisonnable que les autres sinon, vous y passerez tous ! ». La rousse du ruisseau s'écria « tu ne ferais pas ça ? » « Bien sûr que si je le ferais ! Il y a eu beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps qu'on aurait pas cru possibles : des bonnes » dit elle en prenant la main de son époux « comme des hideuses » en relevant le menton de son père avec le tranchant de sa hache. Le chef Loutre la regarda avec un air de pure haine qui en disait long sur ses intentions. « bien alors passons » annonça Marie en levant sa hache en visant la nuque de son propre père... elle l'abatis d'un coup sec qui trancha net l'organe. La tête de l'ex chef roula jusqu'aux pieds de la rousse terrifiée. Dagur était ébloui par la volonté sans faille de sa femme.

Le suivant dans la ligne de succession était le frère de l'ex chef car son seul fils n'était pas en âge de régner. Celui ci se courba bien volontiers devant ses supérieurs de peur de voir sa tête rejoindre celle de son frère. Ainsi le clan de la Loutre se trouvait maintenant sous domination parenvrille. Les prisonniers furent libérés et une mise sous tutelle fut organisée pour sortir l'île de l'impasse dans laquelle elle était. Marie resta quelques mois pour trouver des solutions et, étonnement, ce fut grâce à l'herbe de l'île que la situation se résolva : en effet, les autres tribus étaient prêtes à payer un bon prix pour du foin qui leur permettrait d'augmenter leur cheptel de bétail en hiver. Dagur venait régulièrement la ''visiter'' pour vérifier que tout était en ordre. Pendant ce temps là, le ventre de la jeune femme s'arrondit : d'abord imperceptiblement puis de façon flagrante. Quand elle retourna sur parenvrille, ce fut une véritable ovation qui lui fut rendue. À peine quelques semaines plus tard elle mis au monde des faux jumeaux qui assureraient l'avenir à la fois de parenvrille et de Loutre.

Voila une ''courte'' fiction pour vous, lâchez les coms

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


	2. jeté à terre

Jeté à terre.

Disclaimer: je ne possède pas l'univers de "how to train your dragon" basée sur une série de livres de Cressida Cowell.

Tous les personnages n'appartenant pas à cet univers sont issus de mon imagination et m'appartiennent.

Toute reproduction, même partielle, effectuée sans mon consentement sera considérée comme du plagiat et susceptible d'entraîner des poursuites judiciaires.

L'histoire se passe avant que les exilés ne capturent Dagur.

Chapitre 1: l'accident .

« Tu seras à moi, que tu le veuilles ou non » cria Dagur au furie nocturne qu'il avait capturé avec son dresseur. Il s'approcha de sa prise en riant de façon compulsive : « tenez le bien » lança t-il à ses hommes qui maîtrisaient le dragon. D'un bond, il se hissa sur la selle et ses hommes relâchèrent la bête. Le dragon partit en se cabrant et en faisant des bonds furieux comme au rodéo. Son ''cavalier'' tint quelques secondes puis fut expulsé de la selle, Krokmou lui assénant en plein vol un coup de queue vengeur. Le chef des parenvrilles s'écrasa au sol et ne bougea plus. Libéré, le dragon délivra son dresseur et ils s'envolèrent tous deux loin de leurs assaillants.

Vorg se précipita près de son chef immobile : « chef, ça va ? ». Le jeune homme bougea un peu et tenta de se relever malgré la douleur mais constata que ses jambes ne répondaient plus « mes jambes... je ne sens plus mes jambes » dit il en se traînant misérablement sur le sol. Son second appela deux vigoureux guerriers pour porter leur chef jusqu'au bateau qu'ils avaient laissé non loin. Ils retournèrent sur leur île le plus vite qu'ils purent pour montrer le blessé à la guérisseuse mais celle ci fut sans appel « ça arrive parfois quand le dos est touché et la plupart du temps les hommes touchés comme ça ne remarchent jamais ». Le jeune chef afficha un air digne tant qu'il était avec les siens mais une fois seul chez lui, il laissa libre cours à ses larmes. Il était maintenant handicapé et dépendant des autres... et ça il ne l'acceptait pas.

Plusieurs jours passèrent sans qu'aucune amélioration ne soit visible à part la douleur qui diminuait. Le menuisier du village lui avait confectionné une chaise avec des roues qui permettait de le déplacer plus jeune homme commençait sérieusement à envisager de mettre fin à ses jours plutôt que rester comme ça. Il était nécessaire de se rendre aux marchés du nord pour se fournir en certains produits introuvables ailleurs et le chef tint à faire partie du voyage : ce serait sa dernière action en tant que dirigeant des parenvrilles. Arrivé à destination, il se terra néanmoins dans sa cabine pour que personne d'autre ne voie son infirmité.

Vorg se trouvait tout à coup à diriger les hommes malgré lui. Son chef immobilisé, c'était à lui a décider de tout... n'importe qui d'autre aurait adoré mais lui regrettait farouchement la ''perte'' de son chef, surtout dans ces circonstances. Il choisit de passer outre les ordres et de chercher un autre guérisseur pour voir si on ne pouvait vraiment rien faire. Il demanda à beaucoup de monde s'ils connaissaient un guérisseur qui pourrait soigner un tel cas (sans préciser que c'était son chef dans cette situation). Un nom revint souvent : Marie la main d'or. En effet dans les cas désespérés elle était le dernier espoir des malades et elle faisait souvent des miracles.

Le capitaine parenvrille décida qu'elle devait absolument jeter un œil à son chef. Il se rendit donc à son adresse et sonna la cloche de la porte d'entrée. Ce fut une très jeune femme qui lui ouvrit « pourrais je voir Madame Marie svp » « c'est moi, que puis je pour vous » répondit elle à sa grande surprise. « Je voudrais que vous veniez jeter un œil sur...un ami, qui à eu une accident et ne sais plus se servir de ses jambes depuis » « paraplégie... hum, vous vous rendez bien compte qu'il n'y a que très peu de chances que je puisse faire quelque chose » « oui, je sais ». La femme prit une petite mallette puis accompagna Vorg jusqu'au bateau ou il l'introduisit auprès de son chef :

« chef, c'est une guérisseuse... peut être qu'elle pourra faire quelque chose » « elle ne pourra rien faire, tout ce que tu as réussis c'est de m'humilier un peu plus ». La jeune femme ne se laissa pas impressionner par la mauvaise humeur de son patient : « puisque je suis là, autant jeter un coup d'œil ! Un peu d'intimité ?» dit elle en poussant le capitaine hors de la cabine.

Elle enleva ses bottes au chef et retroussa les jambes de son pantalon jusqu'aux mollets. Elle lui banda les yeux puis prit un crayon dans son sac et le passa le long de ses jambes en lui demandant s'il le sentait mais la réponse fut négative. Elle changea d'outils au profit d'un aiguille à coudre mais là aussi la réponse fut négative. En désespoir de cause, elle enfonça l'aiguille dans le pied ce qui provoqua une violente réaction de son patient. « c'est bon signe » annonça t-elle. Le chef s'exclama « je n'ai jamais autant aimé avoir mal » « vous allez être servi car la rééducation va être lente et douloureuse ».

Elle eu le cran de lui demander de se mettre torse nu ou plutôt... de le déshabiller elle même. Le jeune homme était gêné mais la perspective de guérir l'emporta. Elle l'allongea précautionneusement sur le ventre pour ausculter son dos et, là, elle trouva la raison de son état : une vertèbre déplacée qui comprimait la moelle. Elle le prévint de se préparer mentalement : une grande douleur quand elle la remettrait en place puis un mieux notable. Heureusement qu'ils n'avaient pas tarder à faire appel à elle et, elle l'espérait, que la moelle n'était pas durablement abîmée. Un grand Crac et un cri étouffé plus tard, elle lui massa gentillement le dos pour apaiser les muscles endoloris. Le jeune chef se laissa aller sous les mains expertes : il allait remarcher ! Tout à une joie qu'il n'avait plus connu depuis longtemps il se laissa glisser dans un sommeil réparateur.

La question demeura : est ce que Dagur restait aux marchés du nord en attendant sa guérison ou allait elle aller avec lui sur parenvrille. Mais le chef en avait une idée très précise : pas question de rester, il mit le paquet sur une offre de rémunération... alléchante. Elle accepta finalement de laisser sa petite maison pour un temps et de suivre son patient jusqu'à son île : il avait promis qu'elle serait bien traitée. En route donc pour parenvrille mais elle allait déjà profiter du trajet pour commencer son traitement. Elle entreprit donc de renforcer les muscles des jambes en les manipulant en kinésithérapie mais cela était extrêmement douloureux pour le jeune chef. Néanmoins il commença déjà à voir des améliorations : en quatre jours de voyage, il était maintenant capable d'effectuer de faibles pressions contre la main de guérisseuse. Il n'en revenait pas de sa chance : son capitaine avait réussit à trouver la seule personne de l'archipel à pouvoir effectuer ce genre de ''miracle'' probablement.

Arrivés sur parenvrille, le jeune homme se fit pousser jusqu'à sa maison ou il proposa que sa guérisseuse reste avec lui. Ils entrèrent dans la cuisine où la jeune femme fut frappée par la crasse, la poussière et les toiles d'araignées « mon dieu que c'est sale ! » « je suis un peu incapable de faire le ménage en ce moment » dit il en pointant ses jambes du doigt. « et personne ne sait t'aider ? » « qui veux tu qui m'aide ? Je n'ai pas de famille, pas d'am.. » mais il se détourna au milieu de sa phrase se rendant compte du tableau pitoyable qu'il décrivait. « ce n'est pas grave, je vais m'en occuper » dit elle doucement. Depuis son ''accident'', il s'installait dans le canapé le soir et dans sa chaise le matin... c'était à peu près tout dans la vie domestique. Vorg se chargeait de le pousser partout où il voulait pour son travail de chef.

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par une bonne odeur de café et se mit bien vite dans sa chaise pour constater... que la cuisine était maintenant impeccable « je ne suis pas sûr que je suis toujours chez moi... on dirait que j'ai atterri sur un archipel parallèle » dit il en roulant jusqu'à la table. Elle lui servit le petit déjeuner et une bonne tasse de café fort. « il faut bien que je m'occupe la nuit puisque je ne dors pas. Je ferais ton ''salon'' pendant que tu céderas à tes obligations de chef. Ainsi toute la maison sera propre... il ne restera qu'à t'arracher de tes vêtements et te faire prendre un bain » voilà une perspective qui ne l'enchantait pas du tout : se trouver nu devant une femme qu'il connaissait à peine...

« non pas question, je me lave très bien au bassin... TOUT SEUL »

« ce n'est pas négociable »

« oh c'est tout négocié : c'est NON. C'est moi le chef et c'est moi qui décide »

« oh très bien grand CHEF, tu seras donc prié de me préparer ma rémunération car je ne travaille pas avec les patients difficiles »

« quoi t'en aller ? Mais je suis loin de remarcher »

« justement, si tu ne suis pas mes consignes autant arrêter tout de suite »

« en quoi un bain et une tunique propre peut être d'ordre médicinal ? »

« l'eau chaude va détendre les muscles de ton dos et la tunique propre... ça ne fera pas de mal »

Dagur réfléchit intensément : non, elle n'oserait pas... si ?

« ok mais pas avec toi ! »

« d'accord, on préserver ta petite intimité... mais je vérifierais quand même que tu as bien lavé partout »

le jeune chef était vexé comme un poux qu'elle pense qu'il ne se lave pas bien partout... il s'était lavé seul pendant plusieurs semaines sans elle, il continuerait bien. Mais bon, arguments médicaux aidant, il se fit porter jusque dans la salle de bain ou Vorg l'aida à rentrer dans l'eau chaude qu'elle lui avait préparée avec des huiles essentielles :

« aie c'est chaud, ça va me rôtir les ... »

« tu veux que je vienne remettre de l'eau froide ? c'est vrai que moi j'aime mes bains très chauds »

« NON, je ne veux pas que tu viennes. Vorg, attends moi dans le couloir : je t'appellerais quand c'est fini »

« bien chef »

Il avait râlé mais au fond de lui il savait que ça lui ferait du bien : il paressa dans l'eau chaude un bon moment après avoir fini de se laver. Un autre petit progrès était visible : maintenant il avait récupéré des sensations dans les jambes. Une fois satisfait, il rappela son second qui se présenta avec un tas de linge propre. Le jeune chef se fit sortir de l'eau puis se sécha et s'habilla de la nouvelle tenue apportée. Il n'avait pas d'avance de discuter... c'était une femme (donc plus acharnée que lui).

Le travail s'intensifia encore tandis qu'elle complétait le traitement avec des massages du dos aux huiles essentielles pour soulager la douleur ainsi que des infusions anti-inflammatoires à l'écorce de saule. Il dégustait bien mais serrait les dents : il remarcherait ou il mourrait ! La thérapie se continua ainsi deux bons mois avant que le jeune chef soit suffisamment fort pour se mettre debout : enfin ne plus être au niveau des fesses des gens, ça faisait du bien ! Il ne lui fallut que deux semaines de travail acharné pour faire ses premiers pas (encore soutenu par la jeune femme mais c'est mieux que rien). Au fil des semaines il devint capable de se tenir debout seul et de marcher un petit peu avec une béquille mais il sentait que, bientôt, il retrouverait l'usage normal de ses jambes.

Un matin, il se réveilla sur le ventre avec une douleur accrue. Il se leva péniblement et s'habilla *ça va être grandiose aujourd'hui* pensa t-il avec regret. Il descendit précautionneusement l'escalier de pierres menant aux chambres. Déjà levée, Marie lui lança « fait attention dans les escaliers » « oui, maman » répondit le chef que cette attention permanente mettait mal à l'aise. Elle lui servit une tasse de café bien fort et deux miches... dont elle poussa le vice jusqu'à lui beurrer et les tartiner de confiture.

« hum hum, je voudrais te parler de quelque chose... »

« oui ? »

« c'est délicat »

« je peux tout entendre je suis guérisseuse pas commère du village »

« je trouve, eh bien... que tu me maternes trop ! Voilà c'est dit !»

« que je te ''materne'' ? Que veux tu dire par là ? »

« tu es tout le temps sur mon dos à me dire de faire attention. Je sais très bien quand c'est à ma portée ou non »

« tu appelles ça materner ? Moi j'appelle ça faire mon job ! Mon job sera fini quand tu remarcheras à peu près normalement »

« et puis il y a tout un tas de petites choses que tu fais comme si j'étais un petit enfant »

« comme quoi ? »

« tu viens de beurrer mes tartines et les tartiner de confiote à ma place »

« tu n'aimes pas qu'on s'occupe un peu de toi ? Car quand je ne serais plus là ... tu n'as personne »

« j'aime bien qu'on s'occupe un peu de moi... mais pas autant que ça »

« très bien je vais lever le pied sur ma maternité alors » répondit-elle avec un sourire mutin.

Avec tout le temps passé ensemble et toutes les situations délicates qu'ils avaient partagées, ils étaient à l'aise ensemble comme un vieux couple dont ils avaient par ailleurs l'allure : ils vivaient ensemble, mangeait ensemble... personne n'était vraiment sûr de ce qui se passait derrière les murs de la vaste hutte de pierre. Le jeune chef se renforçait de jour en jour et pouvait maintenant faire de petits trajets sans béquille. Il remarchait et, par là même, revivait. Le temps de la séparation approchait pour la guérisseuse et lui.

Le temps vint ou sa démarche fut presque normale, seulement gêné par les longs trajets. Un jour de printemps, Marie lui annonça qu'il pouvait faire le reste du chemin tout seul en faisait des trajets de plus en plus long de son propre chef ; elle pouvait donc retourner sur les marchés du nord dans sa petite maison en bordure de marché. Dagur n'était pas bien sûr d'en avoir fini et se rendit compte qu'il tenait plus à la guérisseuse qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. Il lui présenta l'offre suivante : qu'elle devienne la guérisseuse officielle de parenvrille (la guérisseuse actuelle avait largement dépassé l'âge de la retraite et n'y voyait plus très clair) et elle serait toujours à l'aise financièrement. La jeune femme ne savait quoi répondre tiraillée entre l'offre alléchante et son travail aux marchés du nord ou tout un chacun pouvait la consulter. Elle choisit finalement de rester : après tout, elle avait toujours été bien traitée ici tandis que les étrangers au nord la traitaient parfois de sorcière.

Elle prit donc le bateau pour les marchés du nord pour disposer de sa petite maison. Elle était déjà fort à l'aise financièrement avec le paiement des soins du chef parenvrille. Ce dernier tint à venir avec elle pour voir comment elle vivait là bas : il tomba de haut en voyant la minuscule bicoque d'une seule pièce. Il l'imaginait rouler sur l'or en faisant de tels miracles mais elle lui expliqua que ceux qui avaient le plus besoin d'elle étaient les plus pauvres sauf... quand sa réputation la précédait. Elle demanda aux parenvrilles de vider et empaqueter toutes les herbes séchées qui pendaient au plafond ainsi que pléthores de pots, onguents, pommades et potions. Elle rassembla aussi dans une malle le peu d'effets personnels qu'elle possédait.

Dagur la suivit docilement quand elle annonça qu'elle allait régler le problème de sa maison et se retrouva... devant un bordel « qu'est ce qu'on fait ici ? » demanda t-il à voix basse et rouge jusqu'aux oreilles « c'est un... bordel...je sais pas si tu sais » « oui je sais et ce sont de bonnes clientes car elles sont confrontées à la maladie plus souvent qu'à leur tour ». Sans hésitations, elle ouvrit la porte et s'engouffra à l'intérieur. Le jeune chef regarda prudemment si quelqu'un pouvait le voir et, voyant la rue déserte, se décida à entrer. La jeune femme fut chaleureusement accueillie par la mère maquerelle (une grosse dame maquillée à outrance) et les ''filles'' ne tardèrent à venir dire bonjour à celle qui les avait soignées si souvent. « alors je vois que tu nous ramène ton ''chouchou'' » lança la mère maquerelle. Ne voulant pas trahir le secret du jeune chef elle annonça « je suis partie bien des semaines sur parenvrille pour soigner un malade. Mes talents ont été remarqués et l'on me propose de devenir guérisseuse officielle. Ce n'est pas mon chouchou c'est mon chef... » « Dagur le dérangé ! » S'exclama la maquerelle « nous avons un personnage vraiment important ici ! » « Il n'est pas là pour consommer... » dit Marie en cherchant une confirmation du chef qui fit un imperceptible non, rouge comme une tomate.

« nous venons au sujet de ma maison qui va rester vide très longtemps, peut être pour toujours »

« et, ma belle ? En quoi cela nous concerne t-il ? »

« j'ai pensé que vous pourriez l'utiliser pour prendre des ''vacances'' en dehors d'ici et de son ''ambiance particulière'' »

« ça serait génial » dirent les filles en cœur.

« juste une restriction : pas de fricotage dans ce qui a été mon lit ! »

« tu as dit vacances ! Pour nous des vacances c'est sans homme »

« entendu alors, elle est à vous »

« youpie, tu est sûre que ton joli ''chouchou'' ne veut pas une petite gâterie pour fêter ça ? »

« je ne suis pas son ''chouchou'' et non je ne veux profiter de rien» dit Dagur avec un peu de force dans la voix ce qui impressionna directement les filles

« ça va il ne faut pas s'énerver »

« je ne m'énerve pas je... je... »

« il est mal à l'aise d'être dans un bordel » souffla Marie avec un petit rire cristallin

« hoho c'est parce qu'il est jeune et inexpérimenté... son père lui ne s'en privait pas »

Dagur en eu la chique coupée : son père dans un endroit pareil ? Lui qui pensait qu'il était resté fidèle à sa défunte mère... s'il n'avait pas disparu il l'aurait vraiment tué de ses mains. Au moins cela eu pour effet d'effacer son rougissement.

« on va y aller alors, bonne chance les filles ! J'essaierais de revenir tous les trois mois pour voir si tout va bien » « attends Marie, on va quand même te donner quelque chose » dit une fille rousse en se dirigeant à l'arrière ; d'autres la suivirent et elles revinrent les bras chargés de pots de confiture de différents goûts. Elles les pressèrent dans les mains de nos deux compères qui peinèrent à tous les tenir. « gros bisous les filles » lança la jeune femme en se dirigeant vers la porte suivie de près par le jeune chef bien chargé. Quand il furent dehors ils constatèrent que des hommes parenvrilles quadrillaient la ville pour retrouver leur chef qui avait ''disparu''. Vorg et 3 autres hommes eurent tout loisir de voir d'où ils sortaient et le jeune chef en ressenti une grande honte.

« on a fini avec le dégagement de la maison, chef » « et nous on a fini avec la donation de la maison à des ''nécessiteuses'', on a eu tous ces pots de confiture en dédommagement » dit la jeune femme avec enthousiasme. « on a vu » se contenta de dire son second, blasé sur à peu près tout ce que son chef pouvait faire ou non. La jeune femme se dirigea vers le bateau d'un pas ferme mais Dagur resta légèrement en retrait avec ses hommes : il leur fourra les pots dans les mains et dit : « si vous racontez ça à qui que ce soit...je vous balance par dessus bord avec une ancre en guise de collier ... c'est bien clair ? » « oui chef » dirent les hommes à l'unisson en déglutissant d'appréhension. Marie remarqua qu'ils traînaient en arrière « ça va ? Je ne marche pas trop vite ou bien es tu fatigué ? » « non, tout va bien j'arrive » dit le jeune chef en pressant le pas.

De retour sur parenvrille, Marie annonça donc à son chef qu'elle allait chercher son propre logement. Étonnamment, le jeune homme eu un pincement au cœur en pensant qu'elle ne serait plus près de lui. Pourquoi se sentait il si mal à cette idée alors qu'il avait tant prié pour remarcher ? La jeune femme jeta son dévolu sur une petite hutte de pierres avec seulement trois pièces mais c'était mieux que son logement aux marchés du nord. Dagur ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle choisissait un logement si modeste alors que son avenir lui était assuré. Une fois l'emménagement fini, le jeune chef se trouva à nouveau seul dans sa (trop) grande maison. Il continua cependant souvent à demander des massages sous prétexte d'avoir toujours mal mais c'était juste pour sentir à nouveau ses mains sur son dos.

La jeune femme commença à avoir des doutes et prétendit de plus en plus souvent être trop occupée... ce qui amenait un réel mal-être chez le jeune homme. Il s'interrogeait de plus en plus souvent sur la nature des sentiments qui les liaient. Un jour, un jeune couple annonça qu'ils allaient se marier. Dans leur discours de mariage, ils insistèrent bien sur le fait de ne pas savoir vivre l'un sans l'autre et de rechercher sans cesse la présence de sa ''moitié''. Ce discours éveilla quelque chose dans l'esprit du chef : et si il l'aimait ? Ça ne lui était jamais arrivé d'être amoureux et ne savait pas très bien si ses sentiments en étaient ou pas... et puis comment s'y prendre pour déclarer sa flamme ? Surtout...l'aimait elle aussi ?

Le jeune chef passa les semaines suivantes à observer avec attention de jeunes couples en train de se former pour voir comment il fallait faire : les avances discrètes avec lesquelles on teste si la fille est pour ou non ; puis la cour proprement dite avec les fleurs, les cadeaux et les baisers volés... cela lui semblait tout simplement trop compliqué pour lui. En observant bien, il remarqua une anomalie : l'un des jeunes hommes sortait avec plusieurs filles à la fois. Cela le répugnait mais il se dit qu'il devait être particulièrement bon en séduction. Un jour il s'approcha dudit garçon pendant qu'il était dans un recoin désert de la cité :

« dis Jurgen, tu me sembles avoir beaucoup de succès avec les filles »

« moi ? Nooon, vous devez vous tromper, chef ! »

« ne fais pas l'innocent : je sais que tu dragues plusieurs filles à la fois »

« et alors ? Qu'est ce que ça peut vous faire ? »

« je voudrais... que tu me donnes des trucs pour draguer une fille »

« et pourquoi je partagerais mon précieux savoir ? »

« parce que si tu ne le fais pas, je révèle à tout le monde que tu cours plusieurs lièvres à la fois et plus aucune fille ne se laissera prendre » dit Dagur avec un ton mielleux mais avec un sourire sadique.

« ok ok, faut que je voie la fille qui vous intéresse pour savoir comment s'y prendre »

Le jeune chef lui indiqua que c'était la jeune guérisseuse l'intéressait. Mais Jurgen le mit en garde « celle là elle va pas être facile à chopper, elle a de l'expérience avec les dragueurs » « bon tout d'abord il faut trouver une solution pour lui prendre discrètement la main... les filles adorent les timides ». Déjà là, Dagur se sentait incapable de trouver une raison pour lui prendre la main et il faillit renoncer. Mais un soir, alors qu'il faisait son tour de ronde habituel, il aperçu Marie qui sortait d'une hutte où un bébé hurlait à plein poumons... probablement un accouchement. « tu travailles bien tard » La jeune femme rit de son rire de cristal qui collait des frissons au jeune homme :

« les bébés n'ont pas d'heure pour naître».

« tu veux que je te raccompagne comme il fait quasiment noir ? »

« c'est gentil mais, tu sais, des fois je dois me déplacer en pleine nuit et ce sans escorte »

« mais aujourd'hui je suis là... » pleurnicha le jeune homme, la peur au ventre de se prendre un rateau.« ok, raccompagnes moi beau chevalier servant ! » plaisanta la jeune femme. Dagur savoura sa petite victoire et était aux anges qu'elle le trouve ''beau''. Ils s'engagèrent ensemble dans le dédale des rues de la cité. Fort de ses petits succès, il entreprit de lui prendre la main : il se mit à coté d'elle et se rapprocha au maximum ; plusieurs faux départs puis, en respirant à fond, il lui saisit la main. Elle le regarda avec des yeux étonnés « ce n'est pas toi qui ne voulait pas qu'on te materne et maintenant il faut te tenir la main ? » elle n'avait rien compris et cela le désespérait. Elle le laissa néanmoins lui tenir la main jusque chez elle.

Dagur était en rage et était en passe de passer ses nerfs sur un Jurgen apeuré : « tu avais dit que lui prendre la main ça marcherait ! » hurla t-il. L'autre répondit « ça marche avec la majorité des filles mais elle c'est différent : elle t'a déjà touché presque partout... elle ne voit pas ça comme une avance amoureuse »

« et je fais comment Moi pour lui montrer mon intérêt ? »

« il faut passer à des méthodes plus agressives et plus... explicites ! »

« genre quoi ? Je lui roule une pelle et je vois si je ne me ramasse pas une claque ? »

« par exemple... » mais le regard meurtrier de son chef le dissuada « des fleurs, des cadeaux... une sortie en amoureux... ce genre de choses »

le jeune chef se dit que finalement l'aide de Jurgen n'était vraiment pas indispensable s'il n'avait que de tels conseils à lui prodiguer.

Le lendemain, il alla cueillir un bouquet (ou plutôt ramasser des fleurs disparates, il n'était pas doué pour ça non plus) et se rendit chez la jeune femme pour l'inviter à aller voir le coucher de soleil sur la plage. Quand il arriva devant la porte, il hésita... pourquoi était ce si dur alors qu'il avait déjà tué de ses mains sans appréhension ? Le hasard ne lui laissa pas le choix car la jeune femme sortit justement à ce moment là. Dagur était tétanisé. « ah mon ptit patient, tu vas voir une femme que tu as des fleurs ? » mécaniquement il lui tendit le bouquet avec un geste raide. Pas de rire joyeux, pas d'embrassade mutuelle juste de grands yeux étonnés dont il ne savait pas si c'était bon ou mauvais. Lentement, elle leva les mains pour prendre le bouquet : « entres, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle ».

Il entra donc dans la petite hutte dont le plafond était couvert de bouquets d'herbes qui séchaient la tête en bas. Il s'assit sur une chaise de la cuisine tandis qu'elle mettait les fleurs dans un pot car elle n'avait pas de vase. Elle versa deux tasses de café fort avant de s'asseoir en face de lui.

« je crois que tu as quelque chose à me dire »

« hum hum... est ce que tu voudrais venir voir le coucher de soleil sur la plage avec moi ce soir ? »

« non, je ne parle pas de ça... je parle du fond du problème. Lances toi, je peux tout entendre»

« je...je...je t'aime enfin je pense que je t'aime... »

« bein voilà, c'était si difficile ? » le jeune chef fit oui de la tête en regardant le fond de sa tasse.

« oui je veux aller voir le coucher de soleil avec toi » dit elle avec un sourire radieux. Il leva lui même des yeux étonnés que ça ait marché. « enfin si je n'ai pas d'urgence médicale » ajouta t-elle.

Le jeune chef était aux anges quand il sortit de la hutte, Jurgen vint de suite s'enquérir de la réussite de l'opération : « elles sont bien bêtes ces filles de se laisser avoir par ton baratin » « mais on avait un accord ? » « oui on avait un accord et je ne dirais rien mais je te somme d'en choisir une et de t'y tenir. Ce n'est moralement pas correct ce que tu fais » « mais... mais... » « TU AS COMPRIS ? » rugit le chef. « oui chef » répondit faiblement la victime apeurée. Le chef s'en alla d'un pas léger en sifflotant vers sa maison : un bon bain et des vêtements propres pour son premier rencart !

Il lui semblait que la journée ne passerait jamais et il dut se forcer à mille petites tâches pour faire passer le temps. Tout le monde remarqua qu'il était fébrile bien que d'excellente humeur et tous prirent bien garde à ne pas le fâcher vu son état : ils savaient que c'était un volcan sous la glace et ne voulait pas y être confrontés. Quand le ciel rosi légèrement, le chef se rendit chez sa bien aimée mais resta à la porte un long moment avant de frapper. La jeune femme sortit de chez elle, un panier pique nique à la main. Tout les deux se sourirent, gênés. Marie décida de prendre les choses en main : « tu es un peu plus sûr de tes sentiments envers moi ? » « oui, OUI » mais il regretta de suite d'avoir élevé la voix mais il avait l'habitude de crier quand il était stressé. « alors moi aussi oui, OUI » parodia t-elle en souriant. Il sentit son cœur fondre : quelqu'un qui le connaissait bien et voulait bien rester avec lui... c'était inédit.

Ils allèrent voir le coucher de soleil ensemble et restèrent ainsi ensemble pour le reste de leurs vies.

Pour ceux qui lisent sans être inscrit, vous pouvez m'envoyer un petit mail à marie_yaoifan arobase hotmail point fr (faut feinter car le site n'accepte pas les mails) et je vous enverrais un petit mot quand il y aura du nouveau ;)


End file.
